


A goodbye

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Goodbyes, Kissing, M/M, Other, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	A goodbye

A goodbye

In the end, Dean had accepted.  
All.  
It had been fast and brutal and however much Dean had struggled with his nails and teeth, he had finally given up, accepting the Mark of Cain imprinted on his arm, only to finally become a demon; he was curious because it had become just what he and his brother had been chasing for years.  
Luckily, their father John was long dead, who would have thought if he had seen them that way?  
A soft, but unpleasant smile was drawn on his lips when he saw it coming.  
Sam didn't answer. He was a little thinner, had longer hair up to his shoulders and a veil of beard covered his cheeks, but otherwise he was always the same.  
He did not greet him.  
"Hi Sammy"  
"Don't call me that," Sam said quietly, but the crack betrayed him for a second.  
Dean smiled again.  
"What do you want?"  
"You can be calm, I'm not going to hurt you, even if your brain tells you it's a trap," said Dean, his eyes turned black, then returned to the usual color that Sam had loved so much.  
Greens.  
Now no longer.  
"Yeah, for once in a while your dear brother decided to behave normally," said Dean ironically.  
Sam just nodded, managing to relax his shoulders a little.  
Dean looked up and met his brother's. "I wanted to see you," he said.  
"I ... I'm fine," Sam replied, looking away, looking beyond.  
"I know, I've always known in these months: don't think badly of me, but after all you're always my little brother," admitted Dean.  
A million questions formed on Sam's lips, and the amazement, mixed with anger that made its way into him.  
"I ... I'm not your brother anymore, Dean. You're just a faded memory!" he spat angrily at Sam, regretting going there. He had really been an idiot, to rush to that isolated place, to see Dean, alone!  
"You will always be for me," Dean murmured, ignoring Sam's thorny words and all the answers he had to give him, before approaching.  
Sam gasped when he felt Dean's fingers caress him.  
And then his cold lips against hers.  
Unexpectedly, Sam returned that kiss too, he still wanted a part of old Dean with him. Once again.  
Seconds later, Dean left.  
Then he smiled again.  
"Goodbye, Sammy"  
"Goodbye Dean"  
No matter how many they passed, their souls would never untie each other. Of this there was certainty.


End file.
